


New

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 05:24:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18462359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sebastian takes what's his.





	New

Ciel stood there, wondering how painful it would be to have a soul devoured. At least he wouldn't be kept in suspense for long.

Sebastian advanced, licking his lips.

He was surprised when Sebastian began to kiss him. Alarm grew as he realised that Sebastian wasn't devouring him, but instead was fondling him in various sensitive places.

"Ah-" Ciel cried, not used to the invasion of privacy. 

"Shh..." Sebastian cooed, then continued to push Ciel down onto a table, grinding into him.

Ciel's eyes widened as he realised what Sebastian was silently offering him - extended life for obedience. On edge, he wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck and kissed him back.

888888888888888888888

Ciel had become accustomed to Sebastian's whims, dutifully reciprocating any affections and obeying his requests.

Slowly but surely, Ciel could see that Sebastian was becoming withdrawn and broody, not playing with his pet as often. And when he did, there seemed to be a mist of sadness.

Peeking into a room, he could see Sebastian slumped in a decadent chair, head leaning on one arm, morosely looking out the window.

"Hey," Ciel said softly, wandering over and running a hand over Sebastian's chest. "I'd rather be _nothing_ than fuck someone I didn't love."

Sebastian looked up at him with surprise at his intuitiveness, and with gratitude, grabbed Ciel's head and pulled him into a passionate kiss.


End file.
